


Trapped

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Captured, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup realizes that he won't get out of captivity any time soon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Trapped

Hiccup watched with gritted teeth as Viggo drank from a goblet. The two were in a room on Viggo’s ship together, though one was bound and the other was not. Hiccup’s wrists burned from how he’d been pulling at his ropes. His hands were bound behind his back, then tied to the chair he was sitting in.

“What do you want from me?” Hiccup demanded.

Viggo shrugged. “For you to surrender, I suppose. Will you?”

Hiccup barked out a laugh. “You don’t know me very well, do you?”

“Oh, I know you, my dear Hiccup. I know you very well.” Viggo put his goblet down on the table between them, leaned forward, hands folded in front of him. “I was very much like you when I was younger.”

“I doubt that,” Hiccup said. 

Viggo chuckled, shook his head. “Naturally. Now, would you like to hear my plans for you?”

Hiccup pulled at his bonds again. He was sure he was going to be tortured at some point, for information, or even just for fun. The Grimborns were both cruel. Could he take torture? Possibly. It depended on what was done to him. He’d known pain before, from his leg, but that was a different kind of pain, one that assaulted him almost on the daily. If anyone touched his stump… The thought nearly made him shudder.

“My friends will find me?”

“Will they?” Viggo smiled. “They are persistent, but they’ll have to try harder than usual.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, you’re an asset,” Viggo said, standing. He circled around the table, leaned on it, hands to either side of him. He was directly in front of Hiccup. If Hiccup kicked him… No, that was a bad idea, would certainly earn him punishment. “I can’t lose you, can’t have anyone taking you back.”

Hiccup made a growling sound in his throat. He hated this, hated it so much. He was used to getting out of these types of situations, but he seemed to be thoroughly stuck. Toothless was being kept captive on another ship. There was no way the two of them could use the other to escape. 

“So, we’ll be on the move,” Viggo said. He reached back for his goblet, brought it to his lips. “And not just in the north.”

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, curious now. Where would Viggo be taking him?

“Ever been to Rome?” Viggo asked.

That’s when Hiccup’s hopes fell. His friends would never think to search there, would never think that Viggo had left the north. Hiccup realized, he was going to be stuck like this. Stuck until Viggo grew bored of him or got what he needed from him. 

He was in captivity, and it wouldn’t just last a few hours or a day, it would last months. 

Viggo just laughed at the despairing look on Hiccup’s face. Hiccup glared at him.


End file.
